Cumpleaños
by nyahappy
Summary: Pequeño oneshot RenAiri. SKE48.


"Cumpleaños"

"¡Ejem! ¡RENA-SAN! No, mejor Rena… ¡RENA… SAN! Ah… esto es para ti…"

Hoy es el cumpleaños de la mujer más linda sobre la tierra: Matsui Rena. Y yo aquí estoy tratando de escribir todo lo que pretendo decirle en la fiesta sorpresa que estamos planeando entre las chicas de SKE. Sé que al momento de verla me voy a quedar muda de los nervios así que mejor llego preparada con un acordeón. Repasemos…

"_Antes de cualquier cosa quiero darte las gracias por todos los maravillosos momentos que hemos pasado juntas en los últimos años… _Mmmm, nono, mejor algo así como: _mi admiración y sentimientos por ti son cada día más fuertes, deseo que cumplas muchos años más y que- "_

Por dios, esto es horrible. Definitivamente no se me da escribir cuando se trata de un ser querido. Mi cesto de basura está lleno de cartas mal redactadas hechas bolita. Si sigo así voy a llegar tarde a la fiesta y lo que menos quiero es preocuparla con mi ausencia… Aunque a lo mejor ni cuenta se da ya que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Manatsu. Todavía recuerdo cómo se puso cuando vimos la presentación de Finland Miracle juntas.

Basta, basta, no dejaré que pensamientos negativos me depriman, estoy segura que solo le gusta por la canción y el baile y obvio por ser menor de edad. Odio admitirlo pero en ese aspecto la comprendo… ¡Ah! Ya estoy divagando de nuevo. Concéntrate Furukawa, piensa en Rena y podrás terminar la carta. Veamos.

"_Antes… cualquier… gracias por… últimos años. _Ok, ahora descríbela. _ No pretendo asustarte con lo que voy a decirte, pues es lo que mis ojos y mi corazón ven y sienten al estar a tu lado… Amo tu mirada honesta y cristalina; tu sonrisa es más hermosa y brillante que un collar de perlas; tu piel blanca como el primer aliento en un día de invierno… _¡Ooooh, eso no estuvo nada mal!".

Diablos, se me hace tarde para la fiesta sorpresa. Lo único que tengo resuelto es mi ropa, tengo que agradecerle a Yukiko por ayudarme a elegirla, esa chica sabe lo que se me ve bien. Hace una semana fuimos por una blusa negra de manga tres cuartos, una falda con flores en tonos rosas y morados con holanes negros al final, también me eligió unas medias que pasan un poco por arriba de mis rodillas y unos zapatos tipo bota también negros, bendito sea, sin tacón. No suelo adularme mucho a mí misma pero esta vez me siento sorpresivamente bastante femenina… creo que suena algo extraño que lo diga siendo mujer. En fin.

¿Cómo será bueno terminar mi carta-confesión? A lo mejor si uso una frase de algún anime que le guste… aunque sería poco original y seguramente no tenga tanto impacto si hago eso. Mejor algo como: _si me lo permites, deseo ser la razón por la cual sonríes todos los días, prometo cuidar el brillo de tus ojos y tocarte como si fueras el pétalo de una rosa… _¡Aaaaaghhhh! Eso fue exageradamente cursi, pero podría funcionar.

*Toc toc* ¿Eh, quién podrá ser? Seguro alguna de las chicas vino a recogerme porque no llegaba a la fiesta, al modo desesperado.

"Ya, ya estoy lista, podem- ¿¡RENA…SAN?!"

"Hola… Airin, ¿puedo pasar?"

En este momento hay 3 cosas que no entiendo. La primera es qué rayos hace Rena aquí cuando se supone que debería estar en el teatro o por lo menos rumbo al teatro; segunda, ¿cómo le hace para verse tan linda con un par de pants y una camiseta 3 tallas más grande que la suya; y tercera, ¿¡qué hace aquí!? Momento, eso ya lo dije….. ¿estuvo llorando? Sus ojos están algo hinchados.

"Ah… creo que llegué en mal momento, perdón por entretenerte cuando vas de salida, vengo otro día ¿sí?".

Cuando se dio la vuelta por fin mi cuerpo y cerebro reconstruyeron sus conexiones e inmediatamente la tomé de la muñeca.

"¡No, no! Perdón, Rena-san, no esperaba a nadie en especial. Pasa por favor…"

Aaaaah, ¿ahora qué hago? Necesito saber por qué está aquí, llamaré a Nishishi a ver si sabe algo al respecto. Debo resistir para no correr a abrazar a mi Rena, me parte el alma verla así.

"Airi, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?". Tenía su mirada clavada en mis ojos, estoy segura que espera que le diga que es su cumpleaños, pero no puedo soltar la sopa sin saber qué está pasando. El plan era que ella llegaría al teatro pues tendríamos un supuesto ensayo extra para afinar detalles de los próximos conciertos en los domos. Con todo a oscuras saldríamos de nuestros escondites y 'voila', sorpresa. Cliché as hell pero nunca falla. Perdón Rena, pero te ves tan adorable con esa mirada que no puedo evitar jugar un poco… Perdón CRISTO, BUDDHA, ALÁ, GANESHA…

"¡Claro que lo sé!", sonrió, aaaaah perdón de nuevo querida Rena… "Hoy es el día del ensayo extra, no faltaría por nada del mundo, es importantísimo ir o nos matan. De hecho vamos un poco tarde pero si salimos ahora llegaremos a tiempo". El peso de la culpa es terrible.

"Claro, el ensayo importantísimo de hoy…".

Wow, nunca había visto esa expresión tan adolorida. Ok, necesito respuestas y ahora.

"Esteeee, discúlpame un segundo, Rena-san, ahora vuelvo…", creo que nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida. Llegué a mi habitación y salté por mi celular que estaba junto a mi almohada. No lo había tomado en todo el día por estar escribiendo, pero aun así no había sonado, más raro todavía.

¡PUES CÓMO VA A SONAR SI NO TIENE BATERÍA! Cargador, cargador, aparece ya demonio infernal… Ok, ahora prende… prende más rápido, ugh, mientras más modernos más tardados. Bien, correo, inbox, veinte mensajes nuevos… ¿veinte?

"¡Veinteeeee!", no pude evitar gritar pues todos los mensajes eran de Nishisi, a lo mejor pasó algo y obviamente nunca me iba a dar cuenta. Me la he pasado fallando este día, qué horror.

10:13 am: Airin, te estoy marcando y tienes el celular apagado, préndelo cabeza duraaaaa.

10:50 am: Bueno, no lo prendas si no quieres, te aviso que la fiesta tendrá que cambiarse de lugar porque están trabajando en el piso del teatro, elegimos el restaurante que está cerca de la casa de Nao-chan, el dueño nos dejó el lugar libre así que podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos, ***¿genial, no? ***

12:58 pm: Ahora estoy segura que se te acabó la batería del celular y seguramente ni cuenta te has dado, baka.

01:05 pm: Cuando te vea te voy a dar un golpazo en la cabezota! Cuelga tu teléfono de casa, ahora sí me estoy preocupando porque te enteres de estogjitaeor8q34q233dgf!

02:45 pm: FURUKAWAAAAAAAA!

03:12 pm: Ok, tu y Rena son tal para cual, las dos no tienen disponible su celular, por dios…

Ehehehe, te amo Rena, sí que somos unas despistadas. Momento, eso quiere decir que… Me saltaré todos estos mensajes llenos de figuritas y posibles regaños…

05:46 pm: Airin, sigo sin poder comunicarme con Rena, temo que va a llegar al teatro y no se va a encontrar mas que a los trabajadores que estaban arreglando el problema del piso. Tú vives más cerca así que ve por ella antes de que se deprima, y sabes que sí se deprime y más si piensa que fue una broma todo esto!

05:58 pm: FURUKAWA: RENA LLEGÓ AL TEATRO. Por suerte sí tenía batería en su celular, solo lo tenía apagado la despistadota, el caso es que ya le dije que cambiamos de lugar el 'ensayo' a la casa de Nao, dijo que ya venía para acá…

¿ENTONCES QUÉ RAYOS HACE EN MI CASAAAA?

… pero mejor le dije que fuera a tu casa ya que está cerca del teatro, teheeeeeee. Como tampoco estabas enterada de esto era la mejor opción *giño giño*. Que conste que te estuve tratando de avisar. No metas la pata ¿ok?

No puede ser.

06:02 pm: P.D. Traten de no tardarse mucho, si sabes a lo que me refiero, buaaahahahaha!

"¡Nakanishi! Cuando te vea te voy a…"

"Airi, ¿estás bien? Te escuché gritar varias veces…"

"¡Wa! Me asustaste, Rena….san", ok, actúa natural. "Lo que pasa es que me acabo de enterar que el ensayo será en casa de Nao, menos mal que todavía estamos a tiempo de ir, jajaja…".

"Sí, yo tampoco me enteré hasta hace un ratito y me pidieron que viniera por ti para ir juntas, pero la verdad ya no tengo muchas ganas de ir… me siento agotada…"

Genial, ahora sí se puso muy triste. Detesto fingir que olvido el cumpleaños de alguien a quien quiero, siempre es incómodo cuando en verdad piensan que lo olvidaste. Sería más fácil que olvide mi propio cumpleaños que el tuyo querida Rena. ¡Pero este lado tuyo es tan tierno que no puedo evitar seguir con la farsa un poquito más! Tendré que comprar una caja entera de panes de melón como disculpa pero valdrá la pena.

"Me extraña que digas eso Rena-san, no podemos faltar y lo sabes. Te prepararé un café para que te despejes. Espérame aquí por favor". Bien, ya que regrese será hora de decirle la verdad, ya me divertí suficiente.

"Airi, eres una tonta… pensé que al menos tú lo recordarías. ¿Mh, qué es esto…?".

Café extra cargado listo, con esto no me dirá que se siente cansada en todo lo que queda del fin de semana.

"Listo, café bien car…gado"

La está leyendo. La carta. Está leyendo la carta. ¿Qué está leyendo? No, no. Oh no, ahora me está mirando, estoy perdida.

"No fue mi intención, estaba sobre la cama y me senté en ella por accidente. Te juro que no la vi, bueno, un poquito… perdón por retrasarte en tu cita… Furukawa-san".

Rena tenía una sonrisa tan falsa en su rostro que me dio miedo. Aunque honestamente me aterró más que me dijera Furukawa-san.

"Espera, Rena, hay una muy buena explicación para todo este enredo". Fin del cuento, lo siento chicas pero al parecer mi vida amorosa está en juego ahora.

"Pensé que habíamos prometido no guardar secretos entre nosotras, ¿qué no somos amigas? Esto claramente es una carta de amor, ibas a ir a una cita con alguien en vez de ir al ensayo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué rayos estás haciendo esto si sabes que te puedes meter en un gran problema si alguien te descubre. ¡Más si vas vestida así de linda! Por lo menos te hubieras puesto una gorra y un cubre bocas para despistar… Hoy es el peor día de mi vida… No tengo la menor intención de apoyarte con esto así que has lo que quieras, ya no quiero saber nada".

¡Tsundere!

"Momento, ahora me toca a mí", me puse frente a la puerta de mi cuarto bloqueando el paso. Ya no irás a ningún lado, querida.

"Apártate".

"No hasta que me escuches, esto es un malentendido, no tienes que enojarte conmigo".

"Déjame salir por favor".

"Es que me tienes que escuchar", no pude evitar reírme de la situación, es ridículo todo esto.

"¡Airi! No quiero saber con quién vas a salir en el día de MI cumpleaños. Solo mis padres me han felicitado, ¿sabes lo que se siente que te olviden en un día así? Obviamente no…"

"Rena", fuera honoríficos, "ese papel que tienes en la mano tiene un destinatario y resulta que me hiciste un favor en venir hasta acá pues no fue necesario hacer la entrega a domicilio. Mira, aquí está el sobre con el nombre".

Supongo que es normal que esté sorprendida. Creo que me tardé más en escribir su nombre que la carta. Después de todo valió la pena todo el teatro, esa sonrisa que tiene ahora es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida.

"Y me vestí así de 'linda' porque… pues, quería verme bien… para ti. Ni en un millón de años olvidaría tu cumpleaños, lo estuve esperando toda la semana para poderte decir lo que siento por ti de una manera un poco más seria…"

"Airi… no sé qué decir… Perdón por hablarte tan feo, en serio me sentía muy mal, ¡lo siento mucho!"

"No pasa nada, pero ahora me tienes que dar una respuesta, tu sabes, a la carta…"

Wow, nunca había notado lo interesante que es el piso de mi cuarto. Podría verlo por horas con tal de esquivar la mirada de Rena en este momento. Según yo también le gusto pero aun así hacer estas cosas me dan un poco de roña.

"Mmmm, primero quiero escucharlo de tu boca, ¿qué quieres que seamos?"

Maldición, sabía que me arrepentiría de hacerla sufrir… Eres cruel, Rena…

"E-este, pues, quisiera saber si… ¿te gustaría…? No sé si quieras… si te parece bien… yo, este…"

Quisiera seguir intentando mi confesión de niña de primaria pero siento algo demasiado hermoso sobre mis labios como para interrumpirlo. Esto no se compara en absoluto con mis fantasías nocturnas, tener el aroma de Rena invadiéndome, su respiración, sus manos en mi cintura. Esto es la vida real, no cuentos de hadas.

"Mmmm, tomaré eso como un sí, ¿está bien?", mi pecho es demasiado pequeño para el tamaño que tiene mi corazón en este momento.

"Ahora sí no tengo ganas de ir al ensayo, ¿y si no vamos?". Mi última gota de fuerza de voluntad mi hizo salir de mi trance. Te maldigo, última gota.

"¡El ensayo!, Rena, tenemos que irnos, prometo compensarte más tarde pero si no llegamos me mata la jefa".

"Vamos, por diez minutos que nos retrasemos no se van a molestar. Total cuando lleguemos ya estaremos bastante… calientes".

¡Rena! Se supone que yo soy la mayor, ¿de dónde sacas esas frases tan eróticas?

"¡Pues entonces que sean veinte!". Te debo mil por el resto de mi vida, Nakanishi.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
